


Victoria (Eraserheads)

by stickernothappy



Category: Opm - Fandom, buddy zabala - Fandom, eheads - Fandom, ely buendia - Fandom, eraserheads - Fandom, marcus adoro - Fandom, opm band, raymund marasigan
Genre: F/M, Fiction, real life fiction - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickernothappy/pseuds/stickernothappy
Summary: Victoria Hernandez attends an Eraserheads gig in Quezon City. Hulaan nyo sino nakasama nya magyosi.
Relationships: real person/original character





	1. panimula.

**Ultraelectromagneticpop! – Combo On The Run**

**1993\. Ozone Disco**

_Hingang malalim. Hindi naman nila mahahalata siguro. Mukha ka namang matanda na._

"Miss, ID?" ani ng guard. Hinalungkat ni Victoria ang bag nya, pinapalipas ang minuto para mainip lalo ang guard. "Marami ang papasok. Tumabi ka muna. Hindi kita papapasukin hangga't may katibayan ka na hindi ka _minor_." napa-buntong hininga si Victoria at tumabi. Kumuha na lang ito ng yosi at sinindihan ito.

_Bakit ba kasi sumama pa ako kay Rica? Eh sya naman pala 'tong tokis. Oh ngayon, ano, saan ka? Hindi ka sinasagot nung babaeng yon at kakatapos lang ng curfew sa dorm._

Pinikit ni Victoria ang mata nya saglit, pinapakalma habang humihithit sa hawak na stick. "Miss, pwede makisindi?" tanong ng isang boses lalaki sa kanya. Agad naman nyang inabot ang lighter at naka-ambang ang kanyang kamay kung sakaling walang balak ibalik ng lalaki ang lighter.

Inabot naman ito ng lalaki sa kamay nya at rekta pinasok sa bulsa. Binuksan nya ulit ang mata nya at nakita na nasa tabi nya pa rin ang nakisindi. _Hindi makaramdam na kailangan ng personal space?_

Tahimik lang na nagyoyosi ang dalawa. Medyo madilim sa lugar kaya hindi maaninag ni Victoria ang mukha ng lalaki. Pero matangkad ito kesa sa kanya. Kinabahan ito kaya medyo umusog ito pa-atras. "First time mo lang ba dito?" tanong ng lalaki.

 _Patay. Dito nadadali agad ang mga nagiging biktima ng iba't ibang krimen sa mga bar ngayon._ "Uh, oo eh. Hinihintay ko friend ko. Tsaka... ayaw din ako papasok sa bar. Mukha lang naman akong minor 'di ba?!" ani ni Victoria. Natawa naman ang lalaki at tinignan sya. Nang may konting ma-aninag sa mukha ng lalaki; _singkitin pala ito. Gwapo. Pwede na._

"Sumama ka sa akin."

"Ha?" sagot ni Victoria. "B-Bata pa ako-"

Natawa ulit ang lalaki. "Ano? I mean, I have access sa backstage. Kawawa ka kasi sa labas. Iba na panahon ngayon. Tsaka anong oras na, nagsstart na yung set, wala pa kaibigan mo." nagsimula na itong maglakad papunta sa likod ng bar. Sinundan naman ito ni Victoria dahil sa narinig na makakapasok sa loob.

Tahimik lang na naglalakad ang dalawa hanggang sa magsalita na ang lalaki. "Fan ka ba ng Eraserheads?"

"Hm?"

"Eraserheads. Yung may gig ngayon dito. Yung ilalaunch yung album nila ngayon."

"Ah." hindi makapagsalita si Victoria. Wala pa itong masyadong alam sa local music scene dahil nakatuon lang ang pansin nya sa kanta ng mga Broadway shows. Pati na rin sa West End. "O-Oo. Medyo. Siguro. Baka. Baka hindi..."

"Ano?" tanong naman ng lalaki. "Labo." nakapasok agad ang dalawa sa backdoor ng bar dahil kinawayan lang ito ng lalaki. Medyo masikip at hindi mo alam ang pasikot-sikot pagkapasok sa backstage kung hindi ka pamilyar. "Exit ka lang sa bandang kaliwa. Makakadaan ka na sa gilid." sabi ng lalaki at kumaway. "Ingat! See you around?" dagdag nito.

Ngumiti lang si Victoria at kumaway. "Salamat!" agad na lumabas ito sa kaliwang bahagi ng backstage. Pagkalabas, namangha ito sa nakita nya.

_Wow, ganito pala itsura ng mga bar._

Agad nyang nakita si Rica sa may counter ng bar at may kinakausap nang lalaki. Napailing na lang ito at pinuntahan agad. "Tokis kang babae ka, akala ko hihintayin mo ako sa labas?!" bungad ni Victoria kay Rica. Natawa ito at pinaalis muna ang lalaki. Inabot ni Rica ang pekeng driver's license na gawa lang sa Recto kay Victoria at lumapit para bumulong.

"Hindi ka na kasi tumawag sa akin kaya akala ko hindi ka na pupunta. Paano ka nakapasok?" tanong ni Rica at lumayo sa mukha ni Victoria para lumagok ng beer. "Gusto mo?"

Umiling si Victoria at huminga ng malalim. "May nagpapasok sa akin from backstage. Buti na lang nag-yosi ako sa labas."

"Ha? Sino naman? Organizer?" sunod na tanong ni Rica. Napalakas ang feedback kaya nagkaroon ng samu't saring reaksyon ang mga tao sa loob ng bar. Nang matapos na mag-ayos ang tutugtog na banda, nagpakilala na ang bokalista.

"Hi, I'm Ely Buendia and we're the Eraserheads." kasabay nito ang bagsak ng strum sa gitara at nagsabay-sabay na ang ingay mula sa iba't ibang instrumento nila. Napa-nganga si Victoria habang tuwang-tuwa naman si Rica. Nagsimulang kumanta ang bokalista.

_Inlab nanaman si Shirley  
Sa binatang maganda ang kotse..._

"Fuck. Sya." sabay turo si Victoria sa stage. Napa-kunot ang noo ni Rica at natawa ng malakas.

Napansin ni Ely na may nakaturo sa kanya at tinignan ang mukha ng babae, nang makita na yun ang pinapasok nya sa backstage, kinindatan nya lang ito at nagpatuloy sa pagkanta ng _Shirley._


	2. una.

**Natin 99 – Maselang Bahaghari**

**2009\. New York**

Naglilinis ng kanyang apartment ngayon si Ria at naghahalungkat ng gamit na matagal nang nakatambak lang. Mga gamit na dinala nya galing Pilipinas. Labingdalawang taon na ang nakakalipas nang huli syang nakapunta sa Manila at wala pa itong balak na umuwi.

Simula nung kinuha nya ang offer sa kanya sa isang Broadway show, lahat ng koneksyon nya sa Maynila, bukod sa pamilya nya at iilang kaibigan, pinutol nya na.

Kabilang si Ely.

Nakita nya ang isang lumang box na hindi na nabubuksan at napupunasan dahil sa kapal ng dumi nito. Umupo agad ito sa sahig at binuksan. Punong-puno ito ng mga litrato na kanyang kinukuha sa tuwing umaalis sya pag walang klase.

Meron sa mga gig sa Cubao, sa Katip, pagpunta sa Antipolo Overlooking, Tagaytay at pati na rin sa Batangas. _Puro sila kasama ko dito._ Napangiti ito habang inaalala ang mga nangyari sa mga araw na yon. Naglabas pa ulit ng bagong set ng mga litrato at puro naman ito si Ely. _Mapanahon din ang tadhana ano?_ Umiling ito habang tinitignan ang iba't ibang litrato ni Ely.

Sunod na nakita nya ang isang sulat. Galing sa pinsan nya. May kasamang cassette tape ito at walang nakasulat na kung ano.

_Sept. 1999_

_Victoria, kaka-release lang nila ng kantang 'to. Hindi ko alam kung nakakaabot mga CD nila dyan sa States pero pakinggan mo 'to. Alam ko sa iba nila pinupunto 'to pero sana ito ang makapagpabalik sa'yo dito._

_Arnold_

Binasa ni Ria ang sulat ni Arnold sa kanya. _10 years ago? Bakit hindi ko ito nakita? Baka nakaligtaan ko?_ Tumayo si Ria sa sahig at lumapit sa cassette player at pinatugtog.

Hindi pamilyar ang kanta. Wala syang naaalala na ganitong tunog. Hanggang sa narinig nya ang pamilyar na boses.

_Akala ko ay dagat, yoon pala ay alat  
Akala ko'y pumasok, sablay_

Nanlaki ang mata ni Ria. Hindi naman binabanggit ni Rica ang banda nila pagkatapos nilang maghiwalay ni Ely.

_Pikit ko ang aking mata, ikaw ang nakikita  
Akala ko'y wala nang saysay_

_Maselang bahaghari sa aking isipan  
Huwag kang mabahala, di kita malilimutan_

Tinigil ni Ria ang cassette player at tinanggal ang tape. "Shit." agad na binalik ni Ria ang tape sa lalagyanan at inayos ang box, pinunasan at binalik sa kung saan nya nakita. Nag-ayos ito at lumabas sa apartment para magpahangin...

At para hanapin sa record stores kung may album pa ang Eraserheads.

**< <chapter one: maselang bahaghari>>**

Pinakinggan ni Ria ang mga album na hindi na nya nasundan pa hanggang sa nahanap ang album kung saan kasama yung kantang yon.

"You know you're lucky because this is the only _Natin 99_ album left. Cassette tapes are out of stock, also the CDs. Ever since they disbanded, they stopped delivering us _Eraserheads_ albums although a lot of fans are eager to give a huge amount just to restock." kwento ng cashier. Nginitian lang ito ni Ria at nag-thank you. Dumaan sa isang coffee shop para bumili ng kape at diretsong umuwi, nilabas naman nya ang CD player at pinatugtog ang mga kanta isa-isa.

 _Disbanded? Nag-disband na sila? Kung sabagay, matagal na nilang naiisip yan. Minsan nagkaka-biruan pa. Wait- Maganda 'tong kantang 'to ha- Kamustahin ko ba si Buddy o si Marcus?_ Napaupo ito sa sofa mula sa pagkakahiga at kinuha ang maliit na notebook na nakalagay lang sa coffee table. Tinignan ang bawat pahina at nakita ang pangalan ni Buddy at ang number nya na nakadikit sa pangalan nya. Dinial agad ito ni Ria at nagring. _Yes, active pa yung number. Sana si Buddy 'to, sana si Buddy 'to, sana si Buddy 'to-_

"Hello?"


	3. pangalawa.

**Carbon Stereoxide – Hula**

**1996\. Bahay ni Buddy**

Kumakain si Marcus habang tinotono naman ni Raimund ang mga instrumento. Naisipan ng apat na mag-jamming muna sila ngayong araw. Break muna para sa mga sinusulat nilang kanta sa bagong album. May dinaanan si Ely kaya natagalan ito. Si Ria naman, kakarating lang, abot tenga ang ngiti.

"Oh, naunahan mo pa si Ely." banggit ni Marcus habang ngumunguya ng tinapay. Kinawayan lang ito ni Ria at umubo, pumwesto kung saan nya ipapakita ang dala-dala nyang papel. "Anong ginagawa mo?" tanong ni Marcus.

Pinakita ni Ria ang sulat sa kanilang tatlo, lagpas tenga ang ngiti. Buong buhay nya, gusto nya lang makapag-perform sa New York. At mukhang magkakatotoo nga ito. Natuwa ang tatlo sa laman ng sulat ni Ria at cinongratulate pa. Tinago nya ulit ang sulat at sinamahan si Marcus kumain.

Habang inaayos ni Raimund ang pagtono sa gitara, napatingin ito kay Ria, "Eh teka pala, alam na ni Ely yan?" tanong ni Raimund kay Ria. Napatigil ito sa pagkain at umiling. Sakto namang dumating si Ely at agad na pinuntahan si Ria para batiin at halikan sa noo.

"Ely, ako rin." banggit ni Marcus na tinawanan nila Ria. Nakatingin lang si Raimund kay Ria at bahagyang tumungo. Bumalik ulit si Ely sa kotse nya dahil may naiwan at agad na lumapit si Raimund at Buddy kay Ria.

"Bakit ba ayaw mo sabihin? Alam mo naman kung gaano ka-supportive yan sa'yo 'di ba? Halos maubos na ang tickets sa mga play mo para mapanuod ka lang kahit na Taong Bayan #23 role mo. Sige na. Mahirap kapag ipapatagal mo pa yan." sabi ni Buddy pero umiling lang si Ria. "Eh kailan mo sasabihin?" sunod na tanong nito.

"Kapag handa na ako." pabulong na sagot ni Ria. Tumayo ito sa inuupuan nya at huminga ng malalim. "Tsaka... natatakot ako. Natatakot ako kasi paano kung ayaw nya pala? Ayaw nya na lumayo ako. Eh okay lang naman kung dito ako nagpeperform pero New York kasi yun, malayo na yon."

Pumasok ulit si Ely, saktong kakatapos lang magsalita ni Ria. "Oh, okay lang kayo?" tanong nito sa mga kasamahan nya.

"Ah, oo! Nagppractice lang si Ria sa play nya! Bigat ng linya, nadala kami." salo ni Marcus sa mga nakatulalang mukha ng tatlo. Nagpatuloy lang itong kumain at tumayo. "Game, tara na! Jam na!" yaya nito na agad namang pumwesto si Raimund at Buddy. Pati na rin si Ely. Kinuha ni Ria ang film camera nya at kinuhanan ang tatlo.

_Wala na bang magagawa  
Meron bang dapat sabihin  
Di man lang natatawa  
Di man lang tumingin sa akin  
Meron nga bang dahilan?  
Dapat ba itong malaman?_

Napatulala si Ria. Hindi nya pa naririnig 'tong kantang 'to. Baka bagong sulat lang nila ito at ngayon lang sinubukang tugtugin.

**< <chapter two: hula>>**

Tahimik lang na nagmamaneho si Ely papunta sa Acacia para mahatid si Ria. Nakatingin lang si Ria sa gilid ng kotse, kahit pader lang halos ang kanyang nakikita, hindi nya pa rin matignan si Ely. O masabi na balak nyang umalis ng Pilipinas.

"Parang kanina ka pa tahimik dyan, mahal? Kain muna tayo sa Area 2 gusto mo?" nag-aalalang tanong ni Ely. Hindi lang ito makapagsalita kanina sa harap nila Raimund kaya ngayon lang yung naging pagkakataon nya para makausap sana ng masinsinan si Ria.

Ngumiti lang ito. "Okay lang ako. Busog na rin ako, kanina pa ako nakain kela Buddy." natatawang sagot nito. Tumahimik ulit ang dalawa hanggang sa makaabot ng dorm ang kotse. Nagpaalam muna ang dalawa sa isa't isa tsaka bumaba si Ria. Nakatayo habang pinapanuod na makaalis ang sasakyan ni Ely. Umakyat agad ito ng kanyang kwarto at nagulat nang may tumawag sa telepono nya.

"Hello?" sagot nya.

"Si Buddy 'to. Ria, sorry. Inunahan ka na namin ni Raims na sabihin kay Ely. Napagusapan nyo ba?" tanong ni Buddy sa kabilang linya. Bigla na lang humagulgol si Ria, at mukhang nakuha na rin ni Buddy ang sagot. "Uy... Ria..."


	4. pangatlo

**Sticker Happy – Maalalahanin**

**2009\. Manila**

_"Kakarating lang sa bansa ng Pinay Broadway Actress na si Victoria Hernandez o mas kilala bilang Ria Hernandez na talaga namang fresh na fresh mula sa New York. Hindi pa alam kung ano ang gagawin ng Theater Actress sa bansa pero ayon sa..."_

"Lies." hindi na tumingin si Ria sa TV sa isang bar sa Makati. Hinihintay nya ngayon si Buddy, na agad namang pumayag makipagkita sa kanya. Kahit na nasa States na sya nung mga nakaraang taon, sinisikap nya pa ring makausap si Buddy, Marcus at si Raimund. Tinignan nya ang orasan nya, maaga pa naman. Kaninang umaga pa sya nakauwi at pinilit na wag matulog dahil baka magka-jetlag sya. Buong buhay nya sa States, tahimik lang. Kahit na nagpeperform sya. Pero pagkalapag nya dito sa Pilipinas, na- _overwhelm_ sya sa dami ng nagpapapicture sa kanya. Ngayon, wala pa syang mahanap na pwedeng maging Manager nya kaya walang humahawak sa kanya ngayon. Mabuti na rin sigurong kakilala nya ang may ari ng bar na si Mang Ernesto at walang masyadong tao pag Lunes.

"Buti naisipan mong umuwi, Ria. Ang tagal tagal naming naghihintay sa'yo dito." banggit ni Mang Ernesto pagkalabas nya sa kusina. Napangiti si Ria at lumapit para yakapin sya.

Bumalik ulit sya sa inuupuan nya, "Pasensya na ho natagalan. Akala ko nga po hindi na ako babalik dito eh."

"Nako! Dapat lang na bumalik ka dito! Eh sya nga pala..." kumuha ng tap beer si Mang Ernesto at ibinigay kay Ria. "...It's on me na!" ani ni Mang Ernesto na tinawanan ni Ria. Saktong dumating naman si Buddy sa bar at nakita agad si Ria na tinutungga ang beer mug na hawak-hawak.

"Hep! Nagsimula ka na agad! Hindi mo kami hinintay!" sigaw ni Buddy sa tahimik na bar na tanging TV lang ang nagiingay. At sya.

Nagulat si Ria at kinabahan, "K-Kami? Ah- Uy! Raims! Ikaw pala!" agad nyang binaba ang beer mug at lumapit sa dalawa para yumakap. "Grabe! Bumabata kayo ha! Ano- Ano 'tong nag-disband na kayo? Ni hindi nyo sinabi sa akin? Bakit noong nakaraang linggo ko lang nalaman?" tanong agad ni Ria.

Inakbayan ni Raimund si Ria at tumawa, "Alam mo, kakarating mo lang. Kami agad tinatanong mo. Hindi ba dapat ikaw ang tinatanong namin? Anong meron at ngayon mo lang naisipang umuwi at bakit?"

"Sus! Impulsive decision lang... Tsaka... Nakaramdam na rin ng homesick..." umupo ang tatlo sa bakanteng mesa at dinalhan ni Mang Ernesto ang tatlo ng tap beer, "...Kaya naisipan kong umuwi muna. Ilang buwan lang naman ako dito. Wala akong balak magstay permanently. May trabaho akong naiwan sa New York." nakangiting sabi ni Ria. Kinuha nya ang kanyang baso at inangat, "Ano, cheers?"

"Cheers!" banggit ng dalawa at saka uminom ang tatlo.

**< <chapter three: maalalahanin>>**

"Alam mo, Ria. Hindi naman ako tanga na maniniwalang bumalik ka lang dito dahil homesick ka na. Sige na, sabihin mo na sa amin bakit ka napabalik." banggit ni Raimund sa gitna ng paguusap nila tungkol sa anak ni Buddy. Natawa na lang si Buddy pero sumang-ayon din ito.

Napa-buntong hininga na lang si Ria at nilagok ang baso, "May sinend sa akin yung pinsan ko na kanta nyo."

"Oh, ano nanaman problema mo sa kanta namin?" pabirong tanong ni Buddy.

"Maselang Bahaghari." nagkatinginan si Raimund at Buddy sa isa't isa dahil alam nila para kanino yung kantang yon.


	5. pang-apat.

**Aloha Milkyway – Hard To Believe**

**1997\. New York**

Nagpapahinga si Ria sa Dressing Room nya para sa 8PM Show nila. Pumasok ang kanilang Producer, nakangiti. "Victoria! We're on full house today! Critics are agreeing that you're doing great each performances. And there are a lot of offers for you. Both on Broadway and West End... and also... Hollywood..."

Ngumiti lang si Victoria. "You know I'm just happy to perform here. I'm satisfied on what I am doing right now, Harold."

Tumungo lang ang Producer nya, "I see. That's why you keep on doing great. But you know that the offers are only limited. And it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. You don't want to miss it." tumungo pabalik si Victoria at nag-ayos na. Umalis ang Producer ng kanilang show at napa-buntong hininga na lang ito. Hinanap ang bag at kinuha ang wallet, binuksan nya ito at tinignan ang picture nilang dalawa ni Ely.

**< <chapter four: hard to believe>>**

Ilang minuto bago magsimula ang Broadway show na Side Show, nakahabol pa si Ely. Nakakuha ito ng tickets para sa show ni Ria, ilang araw bago ang pagpunta ng banda dito sa States para sa MTV Video Music Awards. Patakas na nanuod mag-isa si Ely pero agad na nalaman ito ni Buddy.

Nang makita nya si Ria sa stage, napangiti ito. Parang bumabalik lang ang mga panahong nanunuod lang ito sa Amphitheater sa UP at hinihintay na lumabas si Ria. Pero ngayon, madalas nasa stage si Ria. Hindi nya alam kung makikita sya nito dahil nagpa-pwesto talaga sya sa bandang likod dahil patagong nanunuod lang naman ito. Gustuhin man nya puntahan si Ria sa stagedoor, hahanapin na sya ng mga kasama nya mamaya-maya.

Si Ria naman, hindi mapigilang mapatingin sa bandang dulo ng audience. Hindi nya alam kung dahil ba may namumukhaan ito. Pero patuloy pa rin ito sa pag-perform. Magi-isang taon na ang nakakalipas, hindi pa rin ito makapaniwala na andito na sya.

Natapos na ang show at napansin ni Ria na may isang lalaki na umalis agad. Kaparehas ng tindig nung naging jowa nya. Pero pinasawalang bahala nya na lang ito. Baka namamalik-mata lang sya.

Sa stagedoor, may mga bulung-bulungan na nakita ng mga Pinoy si Ely na nanuod. Pero may iilan na sinasabing baka kamukha nya lang yon.

"Ely Buendia? Yung vocalist ng Eraserheads?" banggit nung isa. "Balita ko naging ex nya si Ria Hernandez. Baka nga sya yung nanuod! Nominated sila sa MTV Awards this year." bulong ng isang nanuod pero rinig pa rin ni Ria. Hindi nya na lang tinignan ang nagsabi at patuloy na pinipirmahan ang mga playbill ng fans nya.

**2009\. Manila**

Umiinom si Ria nang biglang nagsalita si Buddy, "Alam mo ba na pinanuod ka ni Ely sa isang Broadway show mo... Ano nga ba yon..."

"Side Show..." sagot ni Ria nang maibaba ang iniinom nyang beer. Laking gulat nya dahil totoo nga ang usap-usapan noon.

"...Oo, Side Show. Natuwa sya sa istorya. Natuwa sya sa character mo non." dagdag pa ni Buddy. "Hindi ba kayo nagkita non?" tanong nito. Umiling lang si Ria at napatungo si Buddy. "Akala ko nagkita kayo eh..."

Tinago ni Raimund ang phone nya at napatingin kay Buddy. "Buds, kailangan na tayo sa studio. Hinahanap na tayo nila Ely."

"Ely?" tanong naman ni Ria. "Akala ko... disbanded na kayo?" napangiti si Raimund habang napakamot naman ng ulo si Buddy.

"Uh... Paano ba 'to..." nag-iisip si Raimund ng kung anong pwedeng sabihin pero inunahan ito ni Buddy, "Siguro mas mabuti pa kung sumama ka!" ani nito. Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Raimund.

"Andun si Diane-" bulong ni Raimund kay Buddy.

Natawa naman si Ria sa kanilang dalawa, "Ano ba kayo, wag na. Tsaka band rehearsals yan." may dinukot naman si Raimund sa bulsa nya. Balak nya pang ibigay ito kanina kay Ria. "Hala- Para saan 'to?"

"Nung nalaman ko kasi na uuwi ka, nilista na agad kita sa mga may backstage pass. Pati na rin ticket, kinuhanan na kita. Sana makapunta ka sa final Final Set." paliwanag ni Raimund.

Napakunot ang noo ni Ria, "Final final set? Nagkaroon na kayo ng set before?" tanong nya.

"Nagkaroon ng aksidente noong Reunion Concert eh. Nabitin mga fans. Nabitin din kami. Kaya eto, isa pa." paliwanag naman ni Buddy. "Si Ely, inatake. Sa puso." dagdag nito nang maramdamang magtatanong pa ulit si Ria.

Natahimik si Ria at tumungo. "S-Sige, baka hinahanap na kayo don. Uh... Kamusta nyo na lang ako kung sakali- Ay- Hindi- Wag. Wag nyo muna sabihin kay Ely at Marcus-"

"Sus, si Buddy pa sinabihan mo." kantyaw ni Raimund at natawa.


	6. pang-lima.

**Circus – Kailan**

**2009\. Manila**

Nairaos ng Eraserheads ang kanilang concert. Katulad ng sinabi ni Ria, hindi sinabi ni Buddy at Raimund kay Ely na nagkita na silang tatlo. Hindi rin binabanggit ni Ely kung nakita nya na yung balitang nakauwi na rin si Ria.

Pero hindi nakapunta si Ria sa concert.

Tinatanong ni Buddy at Raimund sa Organizers pati na rin sa Security kung nakita nila si Ria pero mukhang hindi ito nakapunta. Hindi rin alam ni Buddy kung ano ang number ni Ria dito sa Pilipinas dahil wala naman itong iniwan sa kanya nung nagkita sila sa Makati.

Tinapik ni Raimund si Buddy, "Buds, andun ulit sya sa bar ni Mang Ernesto. Kakatawag nya lang sa akin. Ano, puntahan natin?"

"Oo naman. Teka, isasama ba natin si Ely?" pabalik na tanong ni Buddy.

Napatingin si Raimund sa tent nila Ely, "Eh kasama pamilya."

"Kahit saglit lang?" huminga ng malalim si Raimund at pinuntahan si Ely sa tent nya. Lumabas agad ito kasama si Raimund at pumunta kay Buddy.

"Bakit? Ano meron?" tanong ni Ely pero kinaladkad lang ito ni Buddy. Napagpaalam na rin ni Raimund sa iba kung saan sila pupunta at nag-signal na okay lang naman daw sabi ng mga medic sa venue. Pumasok ang tatlo sa kotse, si Buddy sa driver's seat at si Ely naman sa passenger's seat. Tahimik na bumyahe ang tatlo papuntang Makati. "Teka, si Marcus pala?" tanong nito nang makitang malapit na sa bar ni Mang Ernesto.

"Ay, shit. Oo nga pala." banggit ni Raimund pero huli na dahil baka hindi naman nila maabutan si Ria. Pagkapark ni Buddy ng kotse, aligagang hinila nito si Ely at pumasok sa bar.

**< <chapter five: kailan>>**

Napatingin si Mang Ernesto sa mga pumasok at nagulat, "Ely?!" banggit nito. Medyo maraming tao sa bar ngayong gabi at puro bulong galing sa iba't ibang mesa ang naririnig ngayon pagkapasok nila. Si Ria na nakaupo sa counter ng bar, napatingin kay Mang Ernesto tsaka tumingin sa direksyon na tinitignan nya. "Fuck." napatayo ito. Nagbago ang itsura ni Ely. Halong pagod at parang kakagaling lang sa sakit ang itsura ngayon. Nakatingin lang din sa kanya si Ely at nang makalapit na ang tatlo, walang umiimik sa kanila.

"Iwan muna namin kayo!" banggit ni Raimund na biglang hinila si Buddy sa isang gilid. Tumingin si Ria sa kanilang dalawa, may halong lungkot sa mukha, at kay Ely, bago umalis ng bar. "U-Uy, teka!" hahabulin sana ito ni Raimund pero si Ely na ang pumigil.

"Wag na, ayaw na. Tama na. Umuwi na lang tayo." isang diretsong sabi nito.

"Pero..." dagdag ni Buddy pero tinignan lang ito ni Ely at nag-aya nang umalis nang pakiramdaman na wala na si Ria sa labas. Pagkatapos ng concert at ng nangyari sa bar ni Mang Ernesto, nagkanya-kanya na ulit ang apat sa kani-kanilang buhay.

**< <chapter five: kailan>>**

Naglalakad papuntang Route 196 si Ria. May gig si Ely kasama ang bagong banda nya, ang Pupil ngayong gabi. Nakatayo lang 'to sa labas ng Route. Pinagiisipan kung papasok na ba sya agad o hindi. Tahimik sa labas pero maririnig ang ingay mula sa loob. Nagsisimula na yung set.

May lumapit na babae kay Ria nang maglakad na ito papasok sana ng bar, "Ms. Ria, is it okay if I take a picture with you?" tanong ng babae. Napangiti si Ria, marahil inaalala ang kanyang kabataan. Tumungo naman ito at tumabi sa babaeng gustong magpakuha. Kinuhanan sila ng kasama ng babae at kinausap saglit si Ria. Nang makaalis na ang babae, naglakad na ulit ito papasok ng bar pero natigilan nang lumabas si Ely galing sa pintuan.

"Ria?"

"Ely..."

Hindi aga umimik ang dalawa. Nagkagulatan. Napansin ni Ria na may hawak na isang kaha si Ely at lighter. "Nagyoyosi ka pa rin?" tanong ni Ria. Tumabi ang dalawa dahil may mga taong lumalabas at pumapasok sa bar. "A-Akala ko na-ospital ka?"

Kumuha ng isang stick si Ely at inalok si Ria. Kumuha rin ito at hinihintay abutan ni Ely ng lighter dahil wala itong dala. "Last year. Pa-dalawa dalawa lang ako kada araw. Minsan apat na stick lang kada linggo. Binawasan ko na yung intake." sinindihan ni Ely ang stick nya at inabot kay Ria ang lighter.

"Hindi ba't delikado pa rin yan?" tanong ulit ni Ria. Medyo kumunot ang noo ni Ely. Sumindi naman si Ria at binalik kay Ely ang lighter. Hindi na sinagot ni Ely ang tanong ni Ria at tinuon na lang ang pansin sa mga kotseng dumadaan sa kalsada.

"Baka hindi mo pa kilala mga tutugtog ngayong gabi?" kantyaw ni Ely. Medyo gumaan ang pakiramdam ni Ria dahil naramdaman nyang may pagkailang silang dalawa sa isa't isa kanina.

Umiling si Ria at bahagyang natawa. "Ikaw lang naman pinuntahan ko ngayon sa gig."

"Ako?" tanong ni Ely. Napatingin agad ito kay Ria. "Anong meron?"

Huminga ng malalim si Ria, hindi sigurado sa susunod nyang sasabihin. Ngayon nya lang na- _realize_ na hindi pala sya gumawa ng _speech_ nya ngayong gabi. "Sorry kasi nag-walk out ako sa bar ni Mang Ernesto noong isang gabi. Hindi ko sinasadya yon. Sobrang nagulat lang talaga ako dahil sa ginawa nila Buddy. Wala naman talaga akong balak magpakita sa'yo kaya hindi ako pumunta sa concert nyo. Aalis na ulit ako bukas. Babalik na ulit ako ng New York. Hindi na muna ulit ako uuwi ng Pilipinas dahil... dahil dun na yung buhay ko..." natawa si Ria at humithit sa hawak na stick, "...Dapat pala hindi na ako pumunta dito. Mali... Maling-mali..." tinapon ni Ria ang hawak na yosi sa sahig at inapakan. Hindi na ito tumingin kay Ely at dahan-dahang naglakad papalayo sa kanya.

Kahit maingay ang gabing ito, napatigil si Ria sa paglalakad sa narinig na tanong ni Ely. "Ulit? Iiwan mo nanaman ako ulit?"


	7. pang-anim.

**Fruitcake – Lightyears**

**1996\. Antipolo Overlooking**

Nakaupo lang ang dalawa sa loob ng sasakyan, bandang alas singko na ng hapon kaya pinapanuod lang nila ang paglubog ng araw. Kinukuhanan ito ni Ria samantalang may hawak na notebook at lapis si Ely para makapagsulat. Napangiti si Ely na may halong lungkot at napansin ito ni Ria. "Nakatapos ka?" tanong nya.

Tumungo si Ely at tumingin kay Ria. "Basahin mo..." inabot ni Ely kay Ria ang notebook. Sinimulang i-tula ni Ria ang lirikong ginawa ni Ely;

_Big deeper north of nowhere  
Outside the room  
Inside my mind  
I look forward to tomorrow  
But can I leave yesterday behind  
How it feels so strange  
To have grown and change  
Now it's not the same_

_'Cause time slips and slides  
Into another place and try  
As we might to understand each other  
Doesn't really matter where you are  
It always seems so very far  
'Cause you're lightyears away from me_

Napatungo na lang si Ria sa ginawa ni Ely at inabot ang notebook. Ina-analyze ang binasa na gawa ni Ely. "Para saan yan?"

"Sa bagong album. Halos tapos na rin naman yung ibang kanta. Konti na lang kailangan." sagot ni Ely at ngumiti. Tinago na nya ang notebook at binuksan ang makina ng sasakyan. "Kailan mo balak umalis?" biglang tanong ni Ely. Simula nung nag-jam ang banda sa bahay ni Buddy, hindi pa rin nila ito pinaguusapan. Naging busy ang dalawa sa kanya-kanyang buhay. Si Ria sa acads at mga papeles na kailangan asikasuhin papuntang States at sa pagbabanda naman si Ely dahil planong mag-tour ng banda sa ibang bansa sa susunod na taon.

Tumingin lang si Ria sa paglubog ng araw, "After ng graduation sana... M-Mahal, pasensya na kung hindi ko agad sinabi sa'yo-"

"Nauna pa ngang nalaman nila Buddy eh." natatawang sabi ni Ely.

"-Balak ko naman sabihin sa'yo pero- pero hindi ko alam papaano."

"Bakit?" tanong ni Ely. Hindi agad nakasagot si Ria. "Wala naman akong magagawa kung aalis ka. May sariling buhay ka pa rin, meron din ako. Pero masakit lang kasi natatakot kang magsabi agad sa akin. Alam kong dalawang taon pa lang tayo pero..."

"Pero?"

Napangiti si Ely, may bahid pa rin ng kalungkutan sa mukha. Parehas silang nakatingin ngayon sa padilim nang langit. "Pero akala ko magwowork out na yung relationship na 'to." nagsimulang mag-maniobra ng sasakyan at umalis sa Overlooking. Tahimik ulit ang dalawa hanggang makarating sa Cubao at pumunta sa paborito nilang kainan.


	8. pang-pito.

**Part 1**

**Cutterpillow – Fill Her**

**1994\. Bahay ni Ely**

Nakahiga lang ang dalawa sa kama, kinakapa ni Ely ang gitara habang patulog na si Ria. Hinihintay nila ang tatlo pa dahil kakain ang mga ito sa labas. "Bago yan." pagbadyang sinabi ni Ria.

Napatingin si Ely kay Ria at ngumiti. "Wala pang lyrics..." napaupo si Ria sa higaan at kinuha ang film camera, kinuhaan si Ely nang nakahiga. "Pati pa ba naman 'to, pipicture-an mo. Yung gwapo naman ako." pabirong sinabi ni Ely.

"Masanay ka na! Maraming nakatambak na film sa bahay kaya uubusin ko na." natatawang sinabi ni Ria. Umupo si Ely sa higaan at binaba ang gitara, kinuha ang camera ni Ria at nagsimulang kuhaan naman si Ria. "Hoy-"

May kumatok sa pintuan at sumigaw, "HOYANOGINAGAWANYODYAN!" nagulat ang dalawa at napagtantong boses ni Marcus yon kaya natawa sila. Nang binuksan ni Marcus ang pintuan, na hindi naka-lock, pumasok ang tatlo at hinila ang dalawa palabas.

"Gutom na ako! Tara na!" ani ni Raimund habang papunta ang lima sa sasakyan.

**2009\. Manila**

Tinapos ni Ria ang gig sa Route 196. Magkasama sila ngayon ni Ely sa sasakyan nito, nagmamaneho. Tahimik lang ulit, parang walang nangyari bago magsimula ang set ng bagong banda ni Ely.

"Dami palang nagbago." badyang sinabi ni Ria. Napatingin ng bahagya si Ely sa kanya at nag-pocus ulit sa pagmamaneho. "Kamusta ka na?"

"Eto, focus muna sa pagbabanda. Gigs, other stuff. Sa anak ko-"

Napatingin si Ria kay Ely. "Anak?"

"Anak-" sagot ni Ely habang natungo. "Si Eon."

"Ah, okay. Ilang taon na?" tanong ni Ria kay Ely. _Bakit ba hindi sinasabi sa akin nila Buddy 'to?_

"9 na. Kaka-9 lang this year." tumungo na lang si Ria sa sagot ni Ely. _Okay, Ria. Matagal nang wala 'di ba? Affected lang? Sus, wag ka ngang ganyan._ "Okay ka lang?" tanong ni Ely.

Nagiging pamilyar ang dinadaanan nilang kalsada. Parang nakapunta na dito si Ria pero hindi lang nya maalala kailan. "Oo naman, okay lang ako." natatawang sagot nito.

"Ah. Nagulat lang kami- ako- na umuwi ka dito biglaan. Walang pasabi." paliwanag ni Ely kay Ria. Pinark nya ng maayos ang sasakyan at pinatay ang makina. Lumabas naman si Ria agad ng sasakyan at hinintay makalabas din ang kasama.

Diretsong naglakad lang si Ely sa pupuntahan nila. Sa tagal ng pagtira nya sa ibang bansa, hindi na ito pamilyar sa ibang lugar dito. "Binalak ko sana mag-bakasyon pansamantala. Tagal ko ring nawala dito sa Pilipinas."

Tumungo si Ely, "Hindi ba aalis ka na rin mamaya? Parang... ang bilis naman?"

"May trabaho pa rin naman ako sa New York and kailangan din ako ron. Kaya hindi ako pwedeng magtagal dito." sagot ni Ria. Pumasok si Ely sa isang carienderia, konti lang ang tao ngayon dito kaya walang masyadong nakakapansin sa kanila. Umupo ang dalawa sa bakanteng mesa at kumuha na ng order.

**1994\. Manila**

"Ah, isang crispy pata tapos isang extra rice!" banggit ni Raimund. Sya ang huling umorder dahil medyo natagalan ito sa pagpili ng kanyang kakainin. "Uy, Ely. May kakarampot na lyrics na akong nasulat para dun sa palagi mong tinutugtog- Eto-" inalala ni Raimund ang tono ng kantang sinusulat nila at umubo, " _Though I can't see you, I can't feel you, I'm so glad you open my door..._ Ano? Ayos ba?" tanong nito sa mga kasama nya habang tinitignan isa-isa.

Tumungo si Ria at natuwa naman si Ely sa binatong linya ni Raimund. Napatingin ito kay Ria at may naisip kaya kinuha ang notebook at nagsulat. Tahimik lang ang lima (bukod kay Marcus) habang hinihintay ang pagkain nila.

"Kaya gusto ko dito eh. Walang masyadong tao kapag ganitong oras." banggit ni Buddy. Saktong kakarating lang ng order nila at pinaghandaan sila.

Napa-buntong hininga ang babaeng nag-serve sa kanila, "Magsasara na nga kami sa makalawa. Humihina na ang benta at dumarami na ang food establishments na kinagigiliwan ng mga tao. Lapit na lang kayo kay Aling Bebs kapag magbabayad na ha." kwento nito at umalis na. Nalungkot naman ang apat dahil simula noong ma-diskubre nila ang lugar na ito, sinisikap nilang dayuhin ito pa-minsan minsan.


	9. pang-walo.

**Part 2**

**Cutterpillow – Fill Her**

**2009\. Manila**

Namangha si Ria dahil ito pala yung kinakainan nilang lima dati. "Akala ko magsasara na 'to non?" tanong nito nang ikwento ni Ely ang lugar na 'to. Napailing na lang si Ria, "Sorry- Makakalimutin na rin. Hindi na natin nabalikan 'to dahil akala nyo magsasara na non 'di ba?" natatawang sabi ni Ria.

"Nagsara talaga 'to. Pero... binalik ulit ng anak ni Aling Bebs. Mas pinaganda pa. Mukha syang carinderia pero restaurant na 'to." kwento pa ni Ely.

Tahimik ulit ang dalawa at nakikinig sa radyo na pinapatugtog ng malakas sa carinderia. _"At para naman sa huli nating kanta, mula kay Toyang Four-ever. She said na she dedicates this song to all the people who are still hoping for their someone special to come back whatever it takes. Lalim naman ng hugot nya sa kantang 'to. She adds, "I still have a hangover sa concert ng 'Heads a month ago. More power to them and to us, the fans." Ayan, here's Eraserheads' song from the 1995 Cutterpillow album, Fill Her for our last song. You're listening to Radio Jams, only here at 92.4 dahil basta OPM, jamming na! I'm DJ Gio now signing off!"_

Nagkaroon ng katahimikan tsaka narinig ang pag-pluck ng gitara sa kantang _Fill Her_. Nagkatinginan ang dalawa at natawa.

**1994\. Bahay ni Ely**

Pagkatapos kumain, dumiretso agad ang lima pabalik sa bahay nila Ely. Habang kumakain kanina, nakabuo si Raimund at Ely ng kanta. Maiksi lang pero pwede na. Pang-filler lang sa tinatapos nilang album.

Nang malapatan na at maayos ang liriko, nakaisip ng magandang title si Ely. "Filler, Fill Her." paliwanag nito kahit hindi pa rin ma-gets nila Raimund.

"I-explain mo kaya ng maayos, mahal." banggit ni Ria na hindi rin na-gets ang sinabi ni Ely.

Natawa lang si Ely at napailing, "Basta. Fill Her ang title ng filler natin." biglang nanlaki ang mata ni Ria at nakuha agad ang pinaparating ni Ely. Kinurot nya ito sa braso. "Aray! Masakit! Bakit?!"

"Gets ko na!" napa-takip ng mukha si Ria at umiling. Kinindatan naman ito ni Ely at tumawa pa lalo. Nag-buntong hininga na lang ang tatlo at pinagpatuloy ang ginagawa nila.

**2009\. Manila**

Walang umiimik sa kanilang dalawa, pinapakinggan nila ang kanta sa radyo. Iba pa rin ang dala ng kantang ito kahit ilang taon na ang lumipas.

_You dont need to leave  
It seems a bit naïve  
No need to disagree or seek my history_

Nakatingin lang si Ely kay Ria habang si Ria naman ay umiiwas ng tingin sa kanya. Dati pa lang, alam na ni Ely ang balak ni Ria na pagpunta sa States non na akala nya hindi matutuloy.

Ngayon lang nakuha ni Ria ang punto ng kanta. Pakiramdam nya, dahil nanaman ito sa kanya kahit alam nyang hindi naman.

_Though I can't see you  
I can't feel you  
I'm so glad you open my door  
When I get near all my fears disappear  
And I won't be alone anymore_

Aksidenteng napatingin si Ria kay Ely, nginitian nya na lang ito at gumanti rin si Ely ng ngiti. Natapos na ang kanta, nag-commercial na sa radyo at dumating na ang kanilang order. Tahimik lang ang dalawa habang kumakain pero mas magaan ito kumpara sa biyahe nila kanina.

Mukhang matatagalan pa ang pag-alis ni Ria sa Pilipinas.


	10. pang-siyam.

**Cutterpillow – Huwag Mo Nang Itanong**

**1994\. Sunken Garden**

Nakakita si Ria at Ely ng bakanteng bangko at agad na inupuan ito. Dahil na rin sa pagod sa paglibot sa loob ng UP. Ngayon lang ulit nakapunta dito si Ely matapos magpasya na ituloy ang pagbabanda. "Sarap pala lumibot ulit dito." ani ni Ely.

"Ikaw lang yon. Araw-araw na ako dito, nakakasawa." sagot ni Ria. "Gusto ko na umalis." huminga ito ng malalim at ininom ang supot na may lamang coke.

Napatingin si Ely kay Ria dahil sa sinabi nito. "Saan mo naman balak pumunta?" tumingin pabalik si Ria at kumibit-balikat.

"Kung saan man dalhin ng mga paa- joke." pabirong sinabi nito habang natawa, "'De, New York. Dun ko lang naman talaga gusto pumunta. Makapag-perform sa harap ng mga tao every weekend." tumungo naman si Ely.

Wala naman syang karapatang pigilan si Ria. Marahil hindi **_pa_** sila. Wala pang ka-alam alam si Ria sa planong panliligaw sa kanya ni Ely. "Teka, bakit ka pala napunta dito? Tagal nyo nang wala dito ah." tanong ni Ria.

Nag-isip si Ely ng pwedeng alibi. "Eh ano kasi... Kumukuha ng inspirasyon... para makapagsulat!" sagot nito. Tumawa at umiling si Ria, hindi naniniwala sa sagot nya.

"Ang sabihin mo, nangcchiks! Naghahanap ka lang dito! Nako ha. Bata pa mga estudyante dito." pabirong sabi ni Ria kay Ely. Tinitigan lang sya ng masama ni Ely at tumingin sa malayo.

"Bakit pa ako maghahanap kung katabi ko na?" pabulong na tanong ni Ely, pero rinig ni Ria. Nanlaki mata nito sabay hinampas ng malakas sa braso. "Aray- Ano ba?!"

Pabirong umatras si Ria kay Ely habang natawa, "Ako? Papatol sa'yo? Ikaw? Papatol sa akin? No, no, no."

"Hindi ka makaintindi ng joke 'no? Eto, masyadong sineseryoso mga sinasabi ko! Masakit mag-assume!" sagot ni Ely. Umubo si Ria at inubos ang coke sa supot.

Tumayo si Ria at tinapon ang supot, umupo at bumalik sa bangko. Ninanamnam ang naging usapan nila ni Ely. "Eh kailan ka ba kasi magseseryoso?" tanong nito sa kanya. Tumingin lang si Ely, walang maisagot. May punto naman ang tanong nya. Palagi syang kabiruan ni Ely sa mga bagay-bagay kaya mas lalong naging close ang dalawa.

Napakamot ng ulo si Ely. "Kailan ba kasi ako pwedeng magseryoso?" natawa bigla si Ria. "Okay naman yung tanong ko ah."

"Secret. Tara na!" tumayo si Ria at hinila ang kamay ni Ely. Naglakad ang dalawa patungo sa Area 2.

"Teka- Saan ba tayo pupunta? Kakain nanaman?" tanong ni Ely. Tumungo na lang si Ria habang nagmamadaling maglakad kaya nakakaladkad si Ely. "Gutom na gutom?"

**2009\. Manila**

Naglalakad pabalik ng sasakyan si Ely at Ria. Sa una tahimik lang pero biglang napahawak si Ria sa tyan nya na agad napansin ni Ely. "Okay ka lang?" tanong nito sa kanya.

"Oo. Parang kulang pa kinain natin." sagot nito. Napa-nganga na lang si Ely sa sinabi ni Ria at umiling.

Kinuha ni Ely ang susi ng kotse nya at binuksan ito. "Hanggang ngayon pa rin ba naman, matakaw ka?"

Tinignan lang ni Ria ng masama si Ely at binuksan ang pintuan sa passenger seat. "Heh. Meron akong alam sa Makati. Tara!"


	11. pang-sampu.

**Circus – Alapaap**

**1995\. Bahay ni Buddy**

Pumasok si Ria dala ang meryenda ng banda. Napansin nyang lugmok ang mga ito at nagcocompose. "Oh, bakit seryoso kayo? Anong nangyare?" tanong nito nang mailapag ang plastik sa mesa. Walang umiimik sa kanila at agad itong nilapitan si Ely. "Mahal, ano meron?" tanong ulit nito.

"Ah, ano. Gumagawa kasi kami ng sulat kay Senator Sotto. Letche kasi. Balak nyang ipa-ban kanta namin. Kaya eto pinapagawa sa amin ni Ana..." sagot ni Ely na halatang bagot na.

Tumungo lang si Ria at hinayaan ang apat magsulat. Lumabas ito para magyosi saglit. Sinundan naman ito ni Ely at kumuha ng stick sa kaha nya at nagsindi. "Ikaw naman kasi, nung ginagawa mo yung kantang yon-"

"Hep, I'm going to stop you right there. It's an ode to freedom." sagot ni Ely kay Ria.

"Ode to freedom, my ass!" pabirong sigaw ni Ria at tumawa ng malakas. "Alam mo, threatened lang yon sa inyo. Yung mga ganyang bagay, hindi nyo na dapat inaalala yan. Ipa-ban nya sa radio stations and TV stations. Sus. Nasa tao rin naman yon on how they interpret your songs. You let them be." paliwanag nya.

Napakamot ng ulo si Ely. "Mahal, it's our freedom of expression that we're talking about. 'Di lang sa amin. Pati rin sa Teeth and Yano."

Tumungo si Ria. "Ah, okay. I guess tama ka nga. Nagsalita lang agad ako." ngumiti ito at pinatong ang ulo sa braso ni Ely.

**2009\. Tagaytay**

Nag-park si Ely at pinatay ang makina. Tinignan nya ng masama si Ria na abot tenga ang ngiti. "Isn't it nice? Maganda raw view dito! Kaso madilim na. Are you willing to wait until sunrise?" tanong ni Ria kay Ely, hindi pinapansin ang titig nito sa kanya.

"Of all the places, bakit tayo umabot sa Tagaytay? Akala ko Makati lang tayo?" tanong nito kay Ria na kakabukas lang ng pintuan. "Siguro sa Antipolo, pwede rin naman don. Ang layo ha." dagdag nito habang paalis na rin sa sasakyan. Nagdala lang si Ely ng wallet, notebook at lapis papunta sa Starbucks at pumwesto sa labas habang umorder naman si Ria ng iinumin nila sa loob.

Pagkalabas ni Ria, nakangiti ito. "Alam mo ba kung anong date ngayon?" tanong nito kay Ely na nagsusulat lang sa notebook. Tinabi nya ito at tumingin kay Ria.

"I know. 'Di mo na kailangan sabihin." sagot nito. Nang dumating na ang drinks ng dalawa, tahimik lang sila, naghihintay kung sinong unang magsasalita. Kinuha ni Ely ang notebook at pinunit ang page kung saan sya nagsusulat kanina. Tinupi ito ng mabuti at inabot kay Ria.

"Ano 'to?" tanong nya habang dahan-dahang bubuksan sana ang papel. Konting pahapyaw lang ng lyrics ng Alapaap ang nakita nya.

_Masdan mo aking mata, 'di mo ba nakikita  
Ako'y lumilipad at nasa alapaap na..._

_  
Kaso hindi na kita makakasama..._

"Wag mo munang buksan. I want you to open that kapag nasa airport ka na mamaya." pahabol na sinabi ni Ely bago pa mabuklat ng tuluyan ang sulat. Tinago na lang ito ni Ria sa bag, medyo kinakabahan at halong pagkagulat sa nabasa. "Ano na pinagkakaabalahan mo sa New York?" pasimulang topic ni Ely.

"Nagpeperform pa rin on weekends. Pahinga on weekdays. Balak ko magtayo ng business sa New York pero proposal pa lang nagagawa ko. Nangangapa pa ako dahil wala naman akong alam pa sa business so baka mag-take ako ng short courses sa NYU." paliwanag nito. Tumutungo si Ely habang nakikinig, na nagsusulat ulit sa notebook.

"Alam mong I can help you with that right? Setting up a business. Ano bang balak mo?" tanong ulit ni Ely. Kumunot ang noo ni Ria habang iniinom ang inorder nyang drink.

Inisip muna ni Ria ang sasabihin nya, "A place where the Filipino Arts Community can hang out. Alam ko maraming nagbu-busking don pero hindi ba mas masaya kung may isang place na tutugtugan ka? And yung audience is kapwa Pinoys? May mga bi-monthly events and nagsserve din ng food para continue ang business. Although maliit lang yung space, I think feasible naman sya." natuwa si Ely sa plano ni Ria kaya nakaisip agad ito ng pwedeng gawin. Ngumiti ito at tinignan ng maigi si Ria. "Oh no, you're giving me that look again. Anong pinaplano mo?"

Prinesenta ni Ely ang draft plan nya sa business ni Ria. May mga kailangan pang ayusin pero nagkasundo agad ang dalawa. "I can go back and forth sa New York kapag nagstart na ma-establish yan." napa-atras si Ria sa kinauupuan nya. "What?"

"Ely, you already have an established life here. Hindi ba masyadong mahirap yan kung pabalik-balik ka from a different country? Also, the air fare! Very, very expensive." paliwanag ni Ria.

"Well, I can manage. Tsaka I can do tours naman abroad so why not take advantage of it para makatulong sa business mo. Besides, I want to see you more." nanlaki ang mata ni Ria.

Pinatong nya ang dalawang kamay sa mesa, pero mahina lang, "Come again?"


	12. pang-labing isa.

**Circus – Sa Wakas**

**1993\. Ozone Disco**

Inakbayan ni Rica si Victoria habang natatawa pa rin ito sa sinabi nyang si Ely ang nagpapasok sa kanya, "Alam mo, libre lang talaga mangarap ano. Si Ely? Girl, imposible!" huminga na lang ng malalim si Victoria at umupo sa tabi ni Rica, hindi na makikipag-debate para tapos na ang usapan, pinapanuod nya na lang ang bandang Eraserheads habang unti-unting nahuhumaling sa mga pinapatugtog nila ngayong gabi.

"Uh, bago pala namin tugtugin ang huling kanta. Gusto ko lang pala magpasalamat sa taong nagpahiram ng lighter kanina. Asan na sya... Baka umalis na..." hinanap ni Ely si Victoria pero 'di ito masyadong makita. Busy naman si Victoria sa pinaguusapan nila ni Rica kaya nawala ang atensyon nito sa entablado. Nang mahanap na ni Ely si Victoria, tinuro nya ito at biglang pinalo ni Raimund, drummer ng banda, ang drums. Kaya nagpatuloy na si Ely sa pagkanta ng huling kanta nila.

Tumatawa si Victoria sa mga kwento ni Rica. Mas naging close sila dahil magkasama sila sa Dulaang UP. Kahit na Senior na si Rica, tinuring na nyang kapatid si Victoria sa org. "...Kaya nga 'di ba si Mrs. Santos, ayaw si-" may lumapit na babae sa kanila. Hinahanap si Victoria at pinapabalik sa backstage. Bilang na-intriga rin si Rica, pinasama na si Victoria para makasama rin ito.

Kaya walang nagawa si Victoria kung hindi sumunod sa babae sa backstage kasama si Rica na tila ba'y excited sa mga susunod mangyayari. "Eh bakit ba kasi pumayag ka?" bulong kay Victoria habang hinihintay ang susunod na instruction sa babae.

Sa entablado naman, nagpaalam na ang Eraserheads at inayos ang kanilang mga instrumento bago bumaba. Nauna agad si Ely at nagulat na dalawang babae ang nakita nya. "Oh, Ate Greta, yung babaeng mukhang _menor de edad_ lang pinapunta ka ha." banggit ni Ely habang hinahanap ang babae na si Ate Greta.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Rica at napatingin kay Victoria. Kinurot nya ito sa tagiliran at napasigaw naman si Victoria. "Aray ko naman hindi naman kailangan yon!" hiyaw ni Victoria sa backstage. Napatingin ang iilang mga tao sa kanya at napaubo.

"S-Sige, alis muna ako Toyang! Enjoy!" pa-asar ni Rica habang papalabas ito ng backstage. Nanlaki ang mata ni Victoria habang natawa naman si Ely.

"Toyang? Toyang din palayaw mo?" tanong nito kay Victoria. Umiling agad ang dalaga at napaiwas ng tingin.

"H-Hindi! Si Rica lang nagbigay sa akin non kasigalingnganamandawsaalbumnyo." sagot nito.

"A-Ano? Galing saan?" tanong ulit ni Ely. Natuwa sya kay sa kanya kanina kaya pinatawag nya kay Greta si Victoria. Nakababa na rin ang iba nyang kabanda at nag-ayos na. Hinihintay na lang si Ely.

Hindi alam ni Victoria ano sasabihin nya. _Bahala na kung ano man lumabas sa bibig ko-_ "Sa album nyo. Sabi nya kasi palayaw daw yon ng jowa mo eh magkaparehas daw kami ng pangalan kaya-"

"-Ex. Jowa." dugtong ni Ely nang matauhan kung ano ang sinasabi ni Victoria.

"Ah, ayun. Ex-jowa pala sorry." tahimik ang dalawa. Napakamot ng ulo si Victoria at tumitingin-tingin sa gilid. "Uh... Victoria pangalan ko. Ria na lang para mas madali." pakilala nito. Aakmang magsasalita si Ely pero pinigilan nya ito. "Ely- Ely Buendia, yes. Nice meeting you. Ano meron? Bakit mo ako pinatawag?" pauna nito.

Ngumiti si Ely at saktong lumapit naman si Buddy. "Ely, aalis na ba tayo?" tanong nito na agad na inilingan naman. Napatungo si Buddy at umalis sa eksena ng dalawa. _Eh ano ba 'to? Mukha namang manyak ngang tunay 'tong lalaking 'to._

"Free ka naman tonight ano?" tanong ni Ely kay Ria. Napatingin naman ito sa orasan at napansing kakapasadong alas-dose na.

"O-Oo naman. Wala naman akong klase bukas."

"Really? Saan ka nag-aaral? Kisay?" kantyaw ni Ely kay Ria dahil mukha itong _high school student_ , agad na binigyan ng masamang tingin ni Ria si Ely. Natawa naman si Ely sa biro nya at sa reaksyon ni Ria.

"UP. Theater Arts." seryosong banggit ni Ria, pwede na ring sabihin na pinagmamalaki nya. Natahimik naman si Ely at tumungo.

Nag-ayos si Ely ng gamit at hindi na muna sinagot si Ria habang sya naman ay hinihintay kung anong sunod na gagawin nila. "Uwian ka ba?" tanong ni Ely at tumingin kay Ria. Umiling naman ito. "Dorm?"

Huminga ng malalim si Ria, "Yup. And nasaraduhan na." ngumiti si Ely at napangiti. "Ano nginingiti-ngiti mo dyan?" tanong ni Ria.

"Wala. Oh, ano. Tara na? Gusto mo bang sumama?" inalok ni Ely ang kanyang kamay kay Ria habang tumatawa, hinihintay na hawakan nya ito.

"Eh saan ba kasi pupunta?"

"Kahit saan." huminga ulit ng malalim si Ria. Medyo nainip si Ely kaya hinila nya na lang ito palabas ng backstage.

**2009\. Manila**

Nakatayo sa veranda si Ria, nagyoyosi. Habang si Ely ay nakatayo sa may pintuan. Nagpasya munang magtagal si Ria dito ng ilang araw para i-finalize ang business proposal nila ni Ely. "Sabi ko naman kasi sa'yo, sumakay ka na ng eroplano at ako na lang pupunta don. Ayan, nahihirapan ka tuloy mag-book ng flight. Magpa-pasko pa naman. Baka sa January ka na makabalik nyan." ani ni Ely. Kinibit balikat lang ito ni Ria at ngumiti.

"Eh sa gusto ko pa ma-meet si Eon. Pati na rin si Diane. Tsaka okay na rin 'to. Maganda rin sigurong dito muna ako mag-celebrate ng Holidays 'di ba?" kinindatan ni Ria si Ely at tumawa naman ngayon.

Tumungo si Ely at ngumiti, "Yan, sa mga ganyan mo. Hindi mo ako mahuhuli sa mga ganyan. Papasok na ako, bilisan mo dyan. Punta ulit tayo Tagaytay." bilin nito at pumasok na ng kwarto. Nagulat si Ria at sumilip sa pintuan.

"Nanaman? Parang kakapunta lang natin don ha."

Nagaayos ng gamit si Ely, mga dadalhin nya at naghahanap ng damit pampalit na mas maayos kesa sa suot kanina. "Baka kasi gusto mo lang naman i-celebrate yung unang pagkikita natin."

Natawa si Ria habang may lumalabas pang usok sa bibig nya at naubo ito, "Puta- Naalala mo pa? Ngayon ba yon?"

"Oo. Kaya tara na!" sigaw nito kay Ria. Pinatay ni Ria ang stick na hawak nya sa ashtray tsaka pumasok na sa loob para makapagayos na rin.

**1993\. Tagaytay**

Bumaba si Ria sa sasakyan ni Ely at nilanghap ang simoy ng hangin ng Tagaytay. Kakabukas lang ng isang coffee shop na makikita ang view ng Taal. "Kailan mo nalaman 'to?" tanong ni Ria.

"Noong isang araw lang din. Naghahanap ako ng pwedeng puntahan ng ganitong oras at nakitang bukas pa rin 'to. Gulat nga ako nakaabot ako ng Tagaytay." paliwanag ni Ely.

Tumungo si Ria, "Ang dilim ha. Gusto ko pa makabalik sa Maynila mamaya." pabirong sabi nito at tumawa.

"Ihahatid pa kita, wag kang mag-alala. Ano? Tara na! Masarap kape nila dito! Pwede pang mag-yosi." hinila ni Ely si Ria papasok sa loob ng coffee shop. Saktong tahimik lang dito kahit malapit na mag-pasko at dahil na rin sa oras ng kanilang pagpunta.


	13. sa wakas.

**Pop U! – One Last Angry Look**

**1996\. Club Dredd**

May gig ngayon ang Eraserheads. Pagkatapos magpunta ni Ria at Ely sa Overlooking, hindi na ulit sila nagkita. Nawala nang parang bula si Ria dahil wala itong paalam miski kay Buddy o Raimund.

"Pre, nawawalan ka na sa focus. Dami nating ginagawa ngayon, mahirap talaga yan pero kailangan nating mag-perform ng maayos. Ayokong ma-ban ulit tayo." ani ni Raimund. Tumungo si Ely at inayos ang gitara. Pagkatapos ng bandang tumutugtog, sila na ang sunod. Lumapit si Ely kay Raimund at may binulong na tinunguan naman ni Raimund.

Pagka-akyat nila sa stage at pagka-ayos ng mga instrumento nila, pinikit ni Ely ang kanyang mga mata at huminga ng malalim, nagsimulang mag-strum ito gamit ang gitara nya. Isang pamilyar na tono para sa mga fans nila noong nilabas nila ang isang album na ginawa nila noon sa UP.

_There were sad lines in our twisted fates  
There were bad rhymes to our sorry states  
And we had to turn away  
Having nothing to say_

Pumasok si Ria sa loob ng Club Dredd ng patago. Nasa dulo lang ito, umiiwas magpakita kela Ely pero agad na napansin ito ni Buddy. Umiling lang ito, signal na wag nang tawagin o sabihan si Ely na andito sya.

_Like leaves falling down  
We never made a sound  
And as the world breaks  
We are bound by love_

Napaisip si Ria sa ginawa nya. _Tama nga ba 'tong desisyon namin? Malinaw naman na sa aming dalawa ang gusto naming iparating sa isa't isa. Lapitan ko na kaya? Mamaya? O wag na? Wag na..._

_And as the feelings burns  
We keep faith above  
When the night starts to fall  
I must answer your call_

Naglakad papalapit ng gitna si Ria. Parang dinadala ito ng paa nya na may sariling buhay. Kahit na hindi sya lumapit sa stage, makikita na ito ni Ely. Nagulat si Raimund na nasa likod lang ng drums pero hindi ito pwedeng umalis dahil malapit nang matapos ang kanta.

_Just turn away  
No need to stay_

Pagkadilat ni Ely ng kanyang mga mata, nakita nya agad si Ria, kahit na medyo madilim sa lugar, na-aninag nya pa rin ito. Sandaling na-tameme si Ely pero dahil pinalo na ni Raimund ang drumstick nya, agad na nagsimula na sila sa kanilang sunod na kanta. Ngumiti lang si Ria, masaya na sa huling pagkakataon, ang huling ala-alang dala nya mula sa Pilipinas ay ang pag-perform ng Eraserheads sa stage.

Kalagitnaan ng chorus ng _Ang Huling El Bimbo_ , umalis si Ria sa pwesto nya. Nagkatinginan si Buddy, Marcus at Raimund, naghahanda na kung sakaling aalis si Ely sa stage pero hindi nya ito ginawa. Ngumiti lang ito at pinapanuod si Ria na umalis sa Club Dredd.


End file.
